This invention relates to toner processes, and more specifically, to aggregation and coalescence processes. More specifically, the present invention relates in embodiments to latexes, toners, and methods for the preparation of toner compositions by a chemical process, such as emulsion aggregation, wherein, for example, latex particles are aggregated with a colorant, and optional components, such as a wax, and optionally in the presence of a coagulant like a polymetal halide, or alternatively a mixture of coagulants, thereafter coalescing. Yet more specifically, there is provided in accordance with the present invention latex dispersions with desirable characteristics, such as yield stress, viscosity, and the like, and wherein the toner resulting possesses a number of excellent properties, such as particle size, average particle size distribution index, number average particle size and an acceptable ratio of the volume average particle size distribution index, GSDv to number average particle size distribution index, GSDn, and which ratio is, for example, at least equal to or in excess of about 0.95. Moreover, in embodiments of the present invention there are provided polymer latexes with desirable crosslinking characteristics, and which latexes can be selected for the preparation of toners by emulsion/aggregation processes, and further latexes with controlled molecular weights of weight average molecular and number average molecular weights, suitable on set glass transition temperatures, Tg and excellent particle size distribution, PSD.
A number of advantages are associated with the present invention in embodiments thereof including, for example, those illustrated herein; toners that can be selected for oil-less imaging and printing systems, inclusive of color systems such as the Xerox multifunctional DocuCenter Color 500/500 and the 400 CP/320, and wherein removal and stripping of the toner from a fixing roll can be achievable in the absence of an oil; toners that enable suitable surface gloss of a generated developed fixed image, excellent transparency projection, and resistance to image distortion by blending of the image developed; the provision of toners preferably generated by emulsion/aggregation processes and which toners possess excellent chargability, cleanability, transfer, and enables developed images with minimal background, and wherein the developers with such toners have extended developer lifetimes; excellent hot offset; for example above about 210° C., and more specifically, from about 210° C. to about 230° C.; a fusing latitude of from about 20° C. to about 35° C., wherein fusing latitude refers to a temperature in which, when a developed image is fused, evidences no offset either to the substrate that the image is fused on, referred as “Cold” offset or an offset on the fuser roll referred as the “HOT” offset; a minimum fixing temperature of, for example, about 100° C. to about 180° C.; and in embodiments extended photoreceptor life since the toner fusing temperature can be below about 180° C., such as from about 100° C. to about 180° C., as measured by the known Crease Test.